


The Girl with a feline eyes

by vobonim



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vobonim/pseuds/vobonim
Summary: “I really don’t think it will work but I would love to try. If I can have him why not.” Person 1 answered inacceptance.“Just three days is all you need, make him fall for you then you’ll both live happily ever after. But if not youknow what will happen and you will have to give up on him.” Person? 2 said then the room was covered bya bright lightning.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my old work.

_“I really don’t think it will work but I would love to try. If I can have him why not.”_ Person 1 answered in  
acceptance.

  
_“Just three days is all you need, make him fall for you then you’ll both live happily ever after. But if not you_  
 _know what will happen and you will have to give up on him.”_ Person? 2 said then the room was covered by  
a bright lightning.

  
*****  
 **Day 1**

  
 After their busy months promoting their latest album, SHINee members were given a one week off to relax and unwind. Taemin and Minho visited their families, Jonghyun went on a trip with his high school friends and Key said he'll go out of town with his cousins. While the leader Onew didn’t have any plans, he decidec to stay in their dorm alone. He was hoping to spend his off with someone but it went the other way.

 With nothing left to do, Onew decided to spend his morning at the cafe where he and the members usually go, a few blocks away from their dorm. It was already crowded when he arrived though it's just eight in the morning. Luckily, their favorite spot were still available. He sat there with his black coffee which he usually order. Put the cup on the table and opened the novel book he brought to read. 

 Lately he’s been into romance novels, and he just don't know why. Maybe its because of Key who's into romance books and recommends him to read one too. At first he hesitated because he’s not really into romance, but after reading one or two of Key’s recommendations, he got hooked. Now every time he finished one they would talk about it almost every night before they sleep on their shared bedroom.

 He was busy with his thoughts that he didn’t recognized someone who's standing in front of him.

 "Um... Excuse me." The girl with a curly blonde speaks.

 "Is it ok if I share a table with you?... You see the place is crowded and I’m waiting for someone. I won’t take long." she explained.

 Onew was about to reject her because he wanted some privacy but she looked so damn cute with her small lips pouting and her feline eyes staring at him, he melted.

 "Uh... Sure." Onew said a bit shy and smiled at her.

 "Thanks, really." She smiled at him sweetly then sat opposite his seat.

 Few minutes after they were already chatting about random things. She said shes’ waiting for a friend and they’ll go to a party after. She was surprised about Onew reading a romance novel she said it’s very unusual for a guy. He just told her that a friend recommended it and he found it amusing after reading few chapters.

 Onew is enjoying the girl's company. The fact that he taught this lady does not recognize him as a TV personality is giving him peace of mind. He can talk free and be as he is in front of her. 

 Somewhat she reminds him of someone he knew. Her being cool and easy to talk with even her being frank all reminds him of his close friend and bandmate. Onew smiled at his thoughts. He can’t believe himself thinking about someone while he's with a totally beautiful stranger.

 Hours passed easily that the girl decided to leave. She said her friend will just meet her near the station instead. Onew was a little sad hearing about her leaving. She didn’t even gave her name. But seems like the girl can read what he’s thinking...

 "Gwiboon, that's my name." she said.

 "I enjoyed our talk today, Onew. I hope we can meet again here tomorrow." just like that she left the table. She waved to his seat before she was gone.

 Onew can’t pull off the smile on his face even after she left. Gwiboon is just sweet and friendly he think they can get along well. Suddenly he remembers she called him 'Onew'. She knew him all along but she didn’t say a word. She is really something.


	2. Day 2

**Day 2**

 It’s a fine weather today. The sun is shining brightly giving his skin tone a rosy color. Yesterday was relaxing as he met a bright and beautiful girl named Gwiboon. Onew smiled thinking of yesterday’s conversation. He felt left alone when his bandmates made their own plans for their week off he felt down. But Gwiboon made his day better. He just wish today will be fine too. He hope that he will meet her again on the same cafe like yesterday.

 Seems like he’s lucky enough that his eyes easily recognized the same girl he met yesterday waving at him as if she’d waited for his arrival. He ordered the same coffee and walk to the girl’s table.

 "I thought you will not come, I’ve been here of hours now." Gwiboon started.

 "You’ve waited for me?!" he was surprised. "how’d you know i’ll come again today? Are you a stalker?" Onew joked.

 The girl pouted cutely he can’t help but smile at her. "Didn’t I told you to meet me again today?" she acted angry.

 "Oh, I think I didn’t heard about your invitation." He gave her his aegyo that made the girl burst into laughter.

 "Why?" He asked.

 "You look funny doing that aegyo face." She’s laughing but he can see her blush a little when their eyes met.

 "My fans like that though." He disagreed but then gave her his signature smile that made the girl’s cheek turn redder. Onew stopped teasing and sip his cup of coffee, the girl relaxed a bit.

 There’s no doubt Gwiboon is attracted to Onew, and the latter knows it. Though he is enjoying her company he’s still not sure if he is attracted to her, they just met and they don’t really know anything about each other.

 "Want to go somewhere, go shopping or go to a bar?" Gwiboon asked.

 "Want to be on the headline news and be haunted by crazy fans?" Onew smirked.

 "Oh that? I don’t think you’re that popular, people might not recognize you either." Onew pouted again making Gwiboon laugh at him the second time.

 "I’m just kidding." she smiled

 "Seriously, let’s go somewhere." she insisted.

 "Um... Ok. Bring me where you usually go." Onew answered, Gwiboon gave him a big smile then they left the cafe.

*****

 "I didn’t know you like unique style." Onew grinned at Gwiboon when they entered a shop with cosplay dresses and unique accessories.

 "I love clothes but not really into cosplaying, but their caps and accessories here are so unique and cute to wear. I just thought it would be better if we disguise. I don’t want your fans to threaten my life." She explained, arms crossed on her chest showing her fake fear then she giggled.

 "Ok then we should wear something different so that no one will think it was us." Onew started to roam around the shop and tried every items he found amusing.

 "How about this?" he giggled wearing a zorro mask.

 "Ha ha, they will think you’re crazy." Gwiboon chuckled.

 "Try this one it looks perfect on you." she gave him the hat with a chicken leg on top.

 "Yeah, if they saw me wearing this one they’ll recognize me soon. Fans love to pair me with chicken you know." he sighed.

 "Yeah i know. That’s not a good idea." she took the hat on Onew’s head and look around once again. They tried different items, made fun at each others looks while putting them on. In the end they just bought a dark sunglass and a pair-look cap.

 "This, they will think we're just a normal couple." she giggled then they went out the store.

*****

 They took a subway going to myeongdong and walk around the streets full of people shopping and looking around. Its been a long time since Onew did such things, feeling carefree doing what normal young people are doing and he’s enjoying the moment even if its just for a short time. Gwiboon is also enjoying their simple fun poking at each other while other eyes are on them. She even heard someone says they look good together and she admitted it feels good. Disguising is not really a bad idea Onew thought. Guess he should teach his members to do it sometime but make a note not to go with each other, better if it’s with some normal citizen, less risk of being recognized.

 Few hours after they got tired and decided to go karaoke where they can relax and sing along. Gwiboon actually suggested it and just drag Onew to the nearest karaoke box.

 "You know, I love to sing but i’m more confident when i’m dancing." Gwiboon boasted inserting girl group song she like.

 When the song started she grabbed the mic and stand up. She wiggled her butt on Kara’s song ‘mister’.

 Onew was amazed at Gwiboon who perfectly copied Kara’s dance step. She is like key’s girl version he thought.

 "You dance really good I would think you’re a pro." Onew gave her an applause.

 "Thanks, I practiced hard." she smiled panting after her dance.

 "Well show me more, I wanna see it." he grinned shoulders crossed seating like a boss.

 "Ok sir, just sit and enjoy the show." she gave him a seductive look and started to insert new songs.

 She sang and danced on every girl group song she knows while Onew is sitting there enjoying her solo show.  After three consecutive songs she laid her tired body on the couch while Onew giving her a standing ovation.

 "You’re really great. I’m sure you’ll do better as a performer, you should try out for audition." Onew seriously giving him an advice.

 "Well thank you, Mister, I’ll think about that. But first, care to give me tips on how a famous idol actually do." Gwiboon  gave him the songbook and the remote. Onew smiled at her, he started to look for songs and inserted the numbers.

 "First, a pro doesn’t perform free, kekek." he joked.

 "Second, you have to catch the audience’s attention." he showed her his famous smile. Gwiboon giggled.

 "Third, make them fall for you head over heels." Onew took the mic and started to sing. The music is a slow love song which he sings best. Sure to melt every noonas heart.

 Gwiboon’s eyes only at Onew’s, feeling the song he’s singing. Damn that voice is surely going deep into her. Onew teases her by looking straight to her eyes making her blush her face is getting redder. Onew smiled at the sight.

 Onew and Gwiboon surely knows they enjoyed both company. Onew deeply thanked her for making half of his week off enjoyable making him forget about his loneliness and frustrations. Gwiboon on the other hand is 100% hooked at his charm. She love the way he smile, the way he poke at her, even the way he tripped. She love everything about the guy and she feels happy just to be with him even for a short time.

 Soon its late night which cue them to end their friendly date. Onew walked her to the nearest bus station.

 "Thanks for today, I really enjoyed it." Onew smiled looking at her face.

 "I’m glad you did, I had fun too." Gwiboon said.

 "I hope we do this again, if...faith agrees." she smiled bitterly.

 "Of course lets do this again next time. I’ll introduce you to the other members. You don’t have to worry they are all nice and friendly. Taemin is just what you see on tv, shy at first but he’s easy to get along. Minho, you might think he’s away but really he’s fun to be with, just don’t ask dare him on a game he doesn’t like losing even if the opponent is a girl. Jonghyun, he always wants his own moment, you’ll see him usually on a pen and paper writing song lyrics but he will surely give you best music to listen to. And Key, I think you and him will get along well. Actually you reminds me of him you’re so alike." Onew can’t stop boasting about his bandmates. Gwiboon smiled.

 "I would love to meet them in person. I actually fantasized Taemin, he’s so cute like a baby." she giggled Onew pouted.

 "And here I am thinking you admires me the most." he acted sad then smiled after.

 "See me tomorrow at the cafe. I have something to tell you before I go... Um... Out of town." she requested.

 "Sure, I don’t have work tomorrow anyways." he then gave her a wave after she entered the bus.

...

_"Tomorrow is your last chance. Confess to him."_ person 2 said at the girl in front of her.

  _"I know. But I feel he’s not into me and it’s making me sad. I just hope he’ll give me a chance and say yes tomorrow. I will be the happiest if that happens."_ person 1 sighed.


	3. Day 3

**Day 3**

 Onew checked his phone a hundred times already, he’s getting irritated at himself being impatient.

 It’s been two days since his bandmates left the apartment for a week vacation. Minho mailed him the other day saying he arrived safe in their house while Taemin called him yesterday to check if he's fine alone. Jonghyun even mailed a photo of him wearing a diver's suit enjoying the ocean under a bright sun. But Key, who happens to be his closest friend didn't even gave him a ring, a miscall or any. Is it possible that he is very busy that he don’t have time to check on him? He sighed.

 A week before Key and Onew made plan to go to Jeju. It was actually the three of them with Taemin but the youngest had to change his mind after his mother called him crying telling him he misses him so much. In the end the two continued their planned trip. But Key change his mind the day before their scheduled departure.

 "Sorry hyung, you know my cousins they won’t stop bugging if I don’t go with them." Key who is sitting beside Onew asking for forgiveness.

 "But Key, we planned our trip already. We even made a reservation at the hotel." he protested.

 "I know, but forgive me this time. You know family members, they are hard to please." Key pleaded.

 Onew can’t say no when it’s Key whose pleading so he just sighed and nodded.

 "But you have to make up for this time huh." Key smiled.

 "Ok hyung, promise." end of conversation.

 In the end, he just decided to stay in their apartment instead of going to Jeju alone. What’s the difference anyway.

 He was so excited about that trip he even prepared something for the two of them. but all went to trash. Guess it wasn’t the right time yet, he told himself.

 Few hours after he is again in front of the cafe. Gwiboon told him to meet her for the last time before she leave. He also thought he might be busy after their week off so he may not have time to see the girl after she return.

 He wave at the girl inside sitting and smiling after she recognized him.

 “So, what shall we do now?” He asked excited.

 “I wanna go to the newly opened planetarium two blocks from here, wanna join?” She asked.

 “So you’re into stars too?” Onew laughed.

 “I like a lot of stuffs and do a lot of things.” She stuck her tongue. Onew giggled.

 “Haha, ok ok. It’s been awhile since the last time I went to a planetarium. Let’s go.” Gwiboon almost gave him a big hug but hesitated, they left the cafe and walked to the planetarium.

*****

 Since its weekday and around two in the afternoon, there are not so many people when they arrive. Inside is like a theatre, it’s dark and very silent you can only hear some people whispering at each other. The seat is comfy you can fall asleep if you stayed there for long.

 They roam inside and look for the best spot to seat. They leaned their head looking above the roof where you can see sets of stars.

 “It’s so relaxing here, don’t you think?” Onew whispered.

 “Yeah. It’s romantic too.” Gwiboon added.

 They stayed there just looking above. Onew closed his eyes and remained silent.

 “Neh...”

 “Um...?”

 “Have you ever been in love?” Gwiboon asked shyly.

 “Why did you asked?” Onew said.

 “Nothing...just...curious?” She answered.

 “Um...never been into a relationship but yes I’ve been in love.” Gwiboon’s heart is raising.

 “You know...like one-sided love.” He continued.

 “Is it painful? You know...not receiving her love?” She looked at Onew who is still lying eyes close.

 “I don’t know, he doesn’t know that I like him.” He? She got confused she don’t know what to say.

 Onew opened his eyes when she went silent for seconds. As if he got what she’s thinking. She was shocked on his confession.

 “Um...yeah...” he started.

 “Don’t get me wrong I like girls too. But this guy who’s keeping my heart...he is...special.” Gwiboon’s heart aches. She like Onew and she wanted to tell him how she feels, but knowing he love someone already means she can’t have a chance. It seems like he is still in love with this mysterious person. She don’t know what to say. She wants to cry but she don’t want Onew to see her in pain.

 “Are you ok?” He asked.

 “Um... yeah. I just thought we can be together but I guess I came late.” She joked giving him a bitter smile.

 “Do you still see him? The special one?”

 “Um...yeah. Like everyday.” he smiled sweetly. Gwiboon is hurt.

 “Oh. To a busy person as you seems like you can still have time meet him. He’s so lucky.”

 “To tell you honestly, I just don’t know why but when it’s you it feels like I can be myself and I can tell you everything that’s in my heart.” He looked at her eyes, she blushed.

 “Yeah, I see him ‘cause we work together and we live together and we share the same room.” Gwiboon was shocked at Onew’s confession. So it means that he like someone in his bandmate?

 “Yes, what’s you’re thinking is correct.” he answered as if he can read her mind.

 “That’s all I can tell you. The rest, please let me keep it to my self.” he chuckled. She can’t believe what she’s hearing from Onew as if she already know who the person is.

 “So why not confess to him?” She smiled peacefully.

 “I was about to do that, but just didn’t happen. We were supposed to go to Jeju Island this week, just the two of us. I was really excited about our trip Jeju is a good place to confess you know the sun the sea the mood, I imagined everything. It’s just sad that he have to cancel our trip suddenly because of his cousins.” He explained in detail, Gwiboon listening carefully.

 “You should tell him sooner, maybe he’s just waiting for you.” She said grinning.

 “I know.”  
 

 “I’ll tell him when he return. Wish me luck.” he smiled.

 “Oh, I’m sure he likes you.” Onew raised his brow. Gwiboon giggled.

 “Of course, you’re not that hard to love.”

 “Well thank you Gwiboon.”

 “You’re welcome.”

 They stayed there for hours talking about almost everything they can think of. Gwiboon is more interested in his love life but she hesitated to ask more detail. As if her heart aches was blown in the wind she felt more relaxed and happier than ever. She like Onew so much, but knows she’s not the one he wanted. And whoever that person he like she is so sure that he can return his love for him and Onew will be happy even if she’s not around.

 Onew on the other hand felt more at ease sharing his love problem. The fact that Gwiboon is listening carefully and not judging him is so overwhelming. He know that the girl likes him and he knows it not fair to tell him lies. He love someone and he can never return her affection so he thought of telling her the truth before she can even confess. He knows he’s being a jerk but he thought it’s better that way.  It will be awkward after if she confessed and he said no.

 It is already dark when they left the place. Onew walked her to the nearest bus station.

 “Maybe we will not meet again so I want to tell you this now before we part ways.” Gwiboon hold his hands to shake.

 “Thank you... for being a good friend. The past three days we’ve been together, it will always be in my heart. “ She smiled.

 “I will miss your smile.”

 “I should be the one who’s thanking you for keeping me company. I was sad I felt left alone but you came.” He hugged her gently then look her in her eyes.

 “Let’s meet again on that same cafe next time.” Gwiboon remained silent. She just smiled at him then waved goodbye. 

*****

 The next day, Onew woke up by the sound of clenching utensils in the kitchen. He can’t believe he’s seeing Key, cooking their breakfast.

 “Good morning, hyung.” He smiled sweetly. Onew is surprised that Key returned early.

 “Why are you here already? I thought you’ll return after 5 days.” He missed that smile, and those feline eyes of him.

 “Yah! You’re not happy I came back for you?” He acted angry.

 “Of course I like you here, It’s sad being alone.” Onew explained. Key chuckled.

 “Just kidding. Well... something happened and I decided to go back soon. Also, I wanted to spend the rest of our day off with you to make up for canceling our Jeju trip.” He grinned. Onew blushed.

 “Sit. I cooked your favorite dish.” He chirped while serving Onew’s favorite chicken.

 Onew smiled contented looking at his secret love.

 Another great day is coming ahead, he thought.

 

*****

**The night before**

  _“You sure you don’t wanna confess to him? You still have few hours left before the day ends."_   Fairy Godmother asked looking the girl in front of her.

  _“I don’t think I need to do that anymore.”_   Gwiboon answered with a big smile on her face.

  _“It’s up to you. I just gave you three days chance to get Onew. After this I won’t help anymore.”_   Fairy Godmother warned.

  _“He loves me just as who I am and that’s all that matters.”_   She hinted her to proceed and the Fairy Godmother waved her wand. Bright light covered the room.

  _“There, you’re back to your real self again.”_ He smiled at the her.

  _“Thank you, for giving me a chance to know what’s in his heart.”_ Fairy Godmother smiled at him.

  _“You’re welcome. I wish you both happiness.”_ She gave him a hug and flew away from the room.

Key waved her goodbye and walk his way back to their apartment.

****


End file.
